slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Odcinki
center Pełna lista odcinków, filmów i mini odcinków zawierająca opisy, dane techniczne oraz odnośniki do stron, gdzie można te odcinki obejrzeć . Na poniższych stronach są spoilery, czytasz na własne ryzyko. Sezon 1 (2012) thumb|200px|Plakat sezonu 1 Uwalnianie Śluzaków (ang. "Slugs unleashed") # "Świat pod naszymi stopami, część pierwsza" #"Świat pod naszymi stopami, część druga" #"Dobijmy targu" #"Awaria" #"Klub Trep" #"Śluzobieg" #"Bunt mechów" #"Śmierciogłębia" #"Cienie i światło" #"Mario Bravado" #"Zagrożony gatunek" #"Odpływ" #"Świt żywych śluzaków" Sezon 2 (2013) thumb|200px|Plakat sezonu 2 Powrót gangu Shane'a (ang. "Return of the Shane Gang") #"Nowy dzieciak, część pierwsza" #"Nowy dzieciak, część druga" #"Śnieżkotaniec" #"Dziedzictwo" #"Odległy Brzeg" #"Droga do Domu" #"Robośluzaki" #"Niepokonana Mistrzyni" #"Głęboka i ciemna woda" #"Dżentelmen i złodziejka" #"W zamknięciu" #"Rzadka część" #"Podziemie" #"Powrót" #"Śluzball" #"Król Miotaczy" Sezon 3 (2013) thumb|200px|Plakat sezonu 3 Śluzaki mocy (ang. "Slug Power!") # "Misja niezbyt możliwa" # "Klucze do królestwa" # "Zabójcza rozgrywka" # "Studnia energii" # "Co przychodzi nocą" # "Poprawki" # "Powrót do korzeni" # "Kompania Śluzaków" # "Mroczna Noc" # "Promienny dzień" Filmy (Odcinki specjalne) Filmy Slugterry zostały wyemitowane kilka miesięcy po sezonie 1. Mają na celu zwiększenie oglądalności serialu na świecie. *"Slugterra: Ghul z innego świata" (2014) *"Slugterra: Powrót Śluzaków Pięciu Żywiołów" (2014) *"Slugterra: Ostateczny pojedynek Śluz Fu" (2015) Sezon 4 (2017) thumb|200px *"Slugterra: Wschodnie Jaskinie" (2015) Film podzielony jest na 4 części: #Podróż do Wschodnich Jaskiń (ang. The Journey to the Eastern Caverns), #Wielka Kradzież Śluzaków (ang. The Great Slug Robbery), #Turniej Underlord'ów (ang. The Tournament of the Underlords), #Cesarz (ang. The Emperor) (Ostatni odcinek filmu) #Druga szansa (ang. Second Chances) #Odbicie Pronto (ang. Get Pronto!) #Coś z Legendy (ang. Stuff od Legend) #Wschodnia Technika (ang. Eastern Tech) #Śluzaczy dzień (ang. Slug Day) #Upadek Wschodniego Obrońcy (ang. The Fall of Eastern Champion) #Dama i Miecz (ang. The Lady and the Sword) #Powrót Cesarza (ang. The Emperor Strikes Back) #Powrót Wschodniego Obrońcy (ang. The Return of the Eastern Champion Sezon 5 *"Slugterra: W mroku" (ang. Slugterra: into the shadow) (6 sierpień, 2015 {Kanada]) #Powrót Gangu Shane'a (ang. Back on the Shane Gang) #Nowy Szef (ang. The New Boss) #Poza Cieńmi (ang. Out of the Shadows) #Ghule i Potwory (ang. Ghouls and Monsters) Slugisodes Wszystkie poniższe linki do mini odcinków znajdują się w językiem angielski. Od poniższego numerku 40 jest 2 sezon mini odcinków. #Śluzostrzelec 101 #Co nieco o blasterach #Jak się łapie śluzaki! #Our friend The slug #Opieka i karmienie śluzaków #Szukanie śluzaków #Poznaj swoje ghule #Jak wybrać śluzaka? #Dr. Blakk: Nieznana historia #Handel śluzakami #Świat pod twoimi stopami #Podróżowanie po Slugterze #The Right Slug For The Right Job #Krótka historia śluzostrzelców #Poznaj swoje śluzaki: Tazerlings #Poznaj swoje śluzaki: Arachnet! #Poznaj swoje śluzaki: Armashelt #Slugs in the Wild #Fighting with Floppers #Poznaj swoje śluzaki: Bądź kreatywny #Pozanaj swoje śluzaki: Aquabeek #Burpy w filmie: amunicja #Poznaj swoje śluzaki: Antyprąniak #Poznaj swoje śluzaki: Pnączniak #Krawiec i Mrozik w filmie: Slug Shell Shocked #Burpy i Mrozik w filmie: Chill Time! #Pack Your Slugs! #Przygody młodego Pronto Kretonimo: Wyprawa po złoty kielich #Przygody młodego Pronto Kretonimo: Pewnego dnia w drodze do Niskiej Jaskini #Krawiec w filmie: amunicja #Przygody młodego Pronto Kretonimo: Na ratunek młodemu Windsor`owi #Śluzaki i downtime #Ciekawostki o śluzakach #Sztuczek w filmie: przejażdżka #Trasformacja Mecha Bestii #Burpy w filmie: zakupowe szaleństwo #Niezły fetor czyli Flatulorhinkus #Piła w filmie: Ból zęba #A high speed guied Mega Morf Akcelerator #Burpy i przyajciele nurkują #Klusek kontratakuje #Ale sprzątanie #Pudełkowa impreza #Straszek! #But a Slughound #Śluzaki Selfies #Lataj, lataj znowu #Czas na jedzenie #Cool pszczoła, koleś #Pobudka #Czkwaka! #Buu! #Uśmiechnij się! #Śluzacza kanapka #Drzemka lub strata #Przekaż gaz #Joo-Joo chce... walczyć o jedzenie! #Dobro, Zło i Larry #Skleja z powrotnim ciosem #Śluz Fu i ja #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCkjA3nWPPM&feature=share #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RfvD7FrKmU0&feature=share #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELSABpipF08&feature=share #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohCwHpfB5Nc&feature=share #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5j3CPVxd28&feature=share #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5j3CPVxd28&feature=share #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1gvGTXP6JQ "Slugs and Spares, Photo Finished, Slug Rally 5000, Comin’ Achoo, Trick or Cheat, Slug Cappella, Swashbuckling Slugs" Strony na których możesz obejrzeć Zobacz Slugetrre jeszcze raz na niżej podanych stronach: *http://www.kreskoweczki.pl/slugterra *http://www.baje.pl/category-5225-1-1.html *http://www.slugterra.dla-dzieci.info.pl/Odcinki.html *http://video.anyfiles.pl/Search.jsp *http://www.kreskowki.tv/kreskowka/szukaj (najlepsza strona, z dobrym głosem i jakością) *http://www.watchcartoononline.com/anime/slugterra'' (angielska Slugterra)'' *https://www.youtube.com/ (Mini odcinki i inne) *http://chomikuj.pl/karcia956/bajki/Slugterra/Sezon+3 (Pobierz odcinki sezonu 3) *http://chomikuj.pl/karcia956/bajki/Slugterra/Sezon+2 (Pobierz odcinki sezonu 2) *http://chomikuj.pl/karcia956/bajki/Slugterra/Sezon+1 (Pobierz odcinki sezonu 1) *http://video.anyfiles.pl/Search.jsp Oglądające.png|Obejrzyj mini odcinki P-B-M.png|Oglądaj wszystkie odcinki Śmieją się.png|Zobacz filmy serialu Widzowie w Slugterze.png|Zobacz to jeszcze raz center|400px Kategoria:Serial Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Arsenał Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Slugisode Kategoria:Filmy